Morning After
by Rebellion Author
Summary: Jasmine Potter went missing one night, and didn't reappear until years later. Now she's back with no memory of where she was. She has to lean the hard truth of what happened in the decades that she was gone, but what's this power she suddenly has?


_This story is going to seam a little odd, and frankly it is a little odd. This chapter is a little weirdly written too, but I hope it is readable. Now I know James doesn't have a sister, but I made one up. It's a fanfic, live with it please. Also this will not be a romance between between any of the characters (except for maybe a date or two between Ron and Hermione or a date or three between Harry and Ginny). Dumbledore is going to seam a little OOC in this chapter because I can't figure out a way for him to tell the MC something without taking him a little OOC. Also, books 6 and 7 have not happened, and Voldemort is still slowly building up his army._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. It is all JK Rowling's._

* * *

**Morning After**

Fifteen year old Jasmine Potter opened her eyes, stretched her arms way over her head, and went over last nights incidents. As always her brother, James, had decided to pick on Severus Snape. And while Jasmine wasn't fond of Severus, she was best-female-friends with Lily Evans, so she tolerated Severus who was Lily's best-male-friend. Then when Lily tried to defend Severus he accidentally called her a Mudblood. She was still steaming mad at him. Jasmines attempt the night before to calm her down didn't work, so instead she had confronted her brother on how he treated Severus, and as always, it went down like a lead balloon.

_"James Potter!" she hissed standing in front of him and his idiotic friends, "How dare you treat Severus like that? Do you know that you probably just ruined a great friendship between Lily and Severus? Or are you to flippen selfish to realize that?"_

_"Chill out sis," James said leaning back in his chair, a smirk across his face, "it's better that Gryffindor's don't hang around Slytherin's. He's nothing but a terrible Slytherin who comes from a long line of Slytherin's."_

_"Your best friend comes from a long line of Slytherin's, but that doesn't seam to bother you too much," Jasmine hissed back. "And besides that's not what is really bothering you about him isn't it James? You know he likes her, and you can't handle that she might like him back. You're sick."_

But that was last night. This morning he was probably going to bug her about it and then completely forget about it. She quickly pulled a brush through her black hair, and changed into school robes before going out to find Lily, she had to make sure her friend was OK.

She stopped briefly to look in a mirror. It was amazing how much her and her brother looked alike. They were fraternal twins, and when they were little if it wasn't for the fact that Jasmine's hair was longer people would have thought them identical twins. They both had messy black hair; though Jasmine kept her's under control; hazel eyes, glasses, and were roughly the same height.

After her quick check she stalked to the Gryffindor Common Room. Oddly she didn't recognize anyone but she wasn't really paying attention. She left the room to the stair case and started searching for her friend. After about half an hour, she spotted a man in black, with greasy hair and a hook nose. Rolling her eyes she ran up to him, and realized he was taller then he was the day before.

"Severus," she said stopping in front of him, he looked at her shocked, "how on earth did you grow that tall over night? Never mind, that's not what I want to talk to you about. Lily is steaming mad at you, and with good reason! You insulted her! You called your best friend a Mudblood. What is wrong with you? I mean I know my brother is an idiot and all, but why do you have to act like one too? You've known Lily forever, so why did you throw your friendship away because my brother was being an idiot? Huh?"

She didn't wait for him to answer. "Now, if you ever want to get back into Lily's good books again," she plowed on, "you're going to have to do something special. Leave her alone for today, but don't dive into washrooms to avoid her. Then tomorrow send her flowers; lilies, roses, two-lips anything nice. No dandelions! Send her apology cards, but be sincere. Find her, and beg her on your knees for forgiveness. And then she might forgive you after a couple weeks. And do avoid my brother at all cost, he'll try to rip you and Lily even further apart now that you two are in a row. And for goodness sake, wash your hair!"

She then turned and stalked away from Severus, who after a moments paused called after her, "Jasmine! Jasmine wait!" Jasmine ignored him as she continued down the stairs, looking in corridors and rooms to find Lily. She decided to check the library, being the book worm that Lily was always sought comfort in the library. A floor above it she saw her brother, with two other people. For once not Sirius and one of their friends. Instead he was with some bushy haired female, and a red haired boy. Odd.

She stopped in front of James who looked at her slightly shocked, "Enjoying your laugh yet James?" she would have done what Lily did and called him Potter, but it didn't have the same effect when she did it. "Or have you finally realized that hurting Lily will hurt your none existent chances with her." That was when Jasmine realized she was looking up at him, "How on earth did you get taller then me? And what did you do to your eyes? Do you idolize Lily _that_ much that you have to have her eyes too? And for that matter what did you do to your forehead? Run into a tree?"

James and the other two exchanged shocked looks before James spoke, "Look, miss, I don't know who you are but…"

"Don't play dumb with me James!" she yelled, "I know you're slow at times, but come on, think!" Footsteps were heard running up behind Jasmine who turned to see Severus running after her.

"Jasmine," he said stopping next to them.

"Severus," Jasmine said with a laugh, "I know you can be a wee bit slow at times," James and his friends started laughing until Severus gave them a sharp look, "but I just told you to avoid my brother, not run into him every chance you get!"

"I'm not your brother," James said. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

Then Severus shocked her; he put his hands on her shoulder and actually looked into her eyes, "Jasmine," he said slowly, and then pulled her into a hug. If Jasmine was shocked it was nothing compared to the look of her brother and his companions had. "Jasmine, it's good to see you again!"

"Severus, I saw you yesterday," Jasmine said backing away slowly; something was wrong with him.

"Jasmine," Severus said, "you've been, you know what, let's not talk about it here. We have to talk to the headmaster about this. Potter, Granger, Weasley come with me as well."

"Look, Severus, I have to find Lily," Jasmine said irritated but he dragged her after him anyway. "Since you two both seem incapable of fixing your own friendship I have to fix it for you, again!" Severus just sighed, and James and his friends started talking in hushed tones about all the confusion. "And James, you just wait until I send mother an owl explaining just how terrible you were last night!"

"Look!" James said in frustration, "My name is Harry. Harry Potter. I'm not James!"

Jasmine sighed, "James, don't even try to convince me you're someone else, cause your not. And if you were going to change your name, why keep the same last one?" Severus cut off the conversation by saying some candy name to a gargoyle and leading them up an escalator type staircase. After knocking on the door he walked in, the others followed.

"Ah, Severus! What can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked from behind his desk. Severus stepped out of the way to revile Jasmine, her brother and his friends. Dumbledore leaned forward slightly for a brief moment, before leaning back, a twinkle suddenly sparkling brighter in his eye. "Jasmine, wonderful to see you. Harry, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley."

"Professor Dumbledore," Jasmine said quickly, "sorry to bother you. This was Severus' idea. You'll have to forgive him; he's lost his tiny mind when he insulted Lily. My brother's seam to have lost his too. Now I'll leave you alone and go find Lily." She whipped around and stormed for the door out of the office.

"Lily's dead Jasmine," Severus said calmly causing Jasmine to stop.

She slowly turned around to look at Severus before storming back to him, pushing him slightly. "Severus," she hissed, "you should know better then to joke about stuff like that! Especially with that _thing_ gaining power!"

"You mean Voldemort?" James cut in, causing everyone but Jasmine and Dumbledore to wince.

"Yes, the _thing_. Honestly James, you are slow today. That's what dad always calls him," she said over her shoulder before turning back to Severus. "Now stop messing around!" She turned to leave again but Severus caught her wrist and pulled her into a chair.

"Jasmine," Severus said slowly, "Lily is dead."

"Lire!" Jasmine yelled trying to stand up, but this time Dumbledore came over with a bowl of something.

"Lemon drop?" he asked holding it out to her, she could see some yellow candy. She shook her head, "Not the time I guess. Now Jasmine, can you tell me everything you can remember from yesterday."

"Starting from where?" Jasmine asked coolly, "I woke up, had breakfast, when to class after class listening to Severus and Lily compare notes they had taken in class to make sure neither of them had, heavens forbid, left something out. As well as listen to them go on about the OWL they we had just taken. And then my brother caught sight of Severus here, decided to have 'fun' which he proceeded to do. Lily defended Severus; Severus accidentally snapped and called her a fowl fowl name. I spent the next three hours unsuccessfully trying to calm Lily down. Then I reamed out on James and when to bed." She shrugged, "A normal day, minus the insult part." She glared at Severus.

"Wait," James cut in, he looked right at Severus, "you were _friends_ with my mother?"

"Lily is not your mother James," Jasmine muttered irritably.

"No Lily is not James's mother," Severus agreed, "but Lily is, was, Harry's mother."

"Who the heck is Harry?" Jasmine asked. Severus turned the chair so she was facing her brother. "That's James."

"No, that's Harry, your nephew," Severus said.

"WHAT?" both Jasmine and _Harry_ yelled at the same time. His companions looked equally shocked. The girl was muttering about how no book had mentioned _Harry_ having an aunt.

"Professor," Jasmine said standing up, and then standing on the chair to look into the headmasters eyes, "can you get some sense into Severus' head. He's delusional."

"Can someone wake me up," _Harry_ muttered.

Dumbledore put one hand on each of Jasmine's shoulders and forced her to sit down. He indicated for the others to take a seat before kneeling in front of Jasmine. "Now Jasmine, this is going to sound strange to you. But you've been missing for the last twenty-four years." Jasmine opened her mouth to protest this, but Dumbledore held up his hand for silence. "You went to bed on the day you describe and at some point during the night, you vanished. Everyone looked for you, your brother was distraught over the fact. But no one could find you, and most assumed you dead; or kidnapped and then killed."

"Right," Jasmine said with a slow exaggerated nod, "I went missing for the last two decades." She pushed herself to her feet, "Has everyone here lost their minds?" She stormed for the door, and once again it was Severus' voice that stopped her.

"We're not laying Jass," he said evenly. "Lily is dead. And so is James."

* * *

_And there it is, first chapter._

_Please tell me if it is odd or not. And please no 'this suxs, don't even bother continuing' type of flames. Constructive criticism welcome, and for the record yes I know my spelling is bad._

_I also warn you I promise to update frequently, but this is a side story of mine for when I get sudden moments of 'what-to-doness' in another story of mine (Remembering Hogwarts)._

_Thank you for reading._

_Please review._

_Rebellion Author._


End file.
